


how many ways to say 'I love you?'

by DeputySmartass



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enjoy? I guess?, F/F, after s2 pretty much, anyway, cus i'm super behind and don't have time to catch up rn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeputySmartass/pseuds/DeputySmartass
Summary: Zari and Helen and the five love languages.





	how many ways to say 'I love you?'

**Author's Note:**

> Look, they're just really soft together okay? I love them and I feel like we should give them more time together please. 100% am not using this to avoid writing the 20 other projects I've got going on rn so it's cool. Enjoy!

Zari isn’t exactly the biggest fan of the Legends. She joined so she could save her brother, Behrad was always meant to be the one to do amazing things. She wasn’t prepared to lose him, and she wasn’t going to give him up without a fight. Only now, she’s stuck with a bunch of idiots, and a captain who rides her ass every day. 

“Zari, you can’t hack your way through history.” To be fair, it’s not really every day, but time is weird when you’re in the temporal zone and it feels like it so she feels like saying every day isn’t all that much of an exaggeration. But she stays anyways, and goes on their missions, because even though not getting Behrad back sucks, she knows for a fact that it’s better than an A.R.G.U.S. military state. 

She figures she might be in over her head when they decide to take on movie producers in the middle of an all-out war over an actress. While one of the studios is filming a Trojan War movie. Zari has never really been a fan of irony. The actress these men are fighting a war for is Helen, as in the actual Helen of Troy, displaced from her time in history. And, okay, she can absolutely step up and admit that, yeah, she kind of gets it. Zari’s always been a little in awe of Helen of Troy. She’d be on her Top 10 badass women in history list, you know, if Zari actually had one of those, and the myths? They don’t do her justice. Helen is easily one of the most beautiful women Zari’s ever met, but she’s also stubborn, and fierce, and filled with a righteous anger against the men who only see her as a beautiful painting for them to project meaning onto, with no care for the original intention of the art.

Afterwards, when she’s assigned bathroom duty for a month, and Nate keeps giving her that weird look that’s a cross between pity and disappointment, Zari will claim it was done out of anger. That she was still mad that she couldn’t save Behrad so she decided to save someone else. That’s what she’ll tell Sara later, when she asks anyways. But in the moment? She looks at Helen, angry and begging not to be sent back, and for the first time since she boarded the time ship, she doesn’t think of Behrad at all.

She leaves the rest of the crew to gush over Helen a while so she can talk to Gideon alone, and once she finds the safety of her bunk, she asks,”Is there any way not to send her back?”

“I’m sorry Ms. Tomaz,” It’s not an answer, certainly not one that she’s looking for.

“But does history change without her there to finish the war?” She’s pleading, she knows it, but she’ll get down on her knees if that’s what it takes to get the answer she’s looking for out of Gideon.

“Ms. Tomaz…” Zari didn’t think it was possible for an AI to sound so full of pity

“Gideon.”

There’s silence, and it seems to stretch for days, but it’s probably only a few seconds. Time is hard to track. And then Gideon says, “Much of the Trojan War is shrouded in mystery and clouded by legends and mythology. Many historians still debate whether the war actually happened or not. Helen’s removal would have very little effect on the mythology surrounding it.”

It’s an out. Not exactly the most solid one, but it’s all she needs, “Is there anywhere I could take her where she would be safe?”

“There is a place…”

 

“It’s called Themyscira. An island full of warrior women. I have a feeling you’ll fit right in.” Zari explains to Helen as she’s readying the jump ship to land. 

“Will you get in trouble with your crew?” Helen asks.

“I can handle them,” and she means it when she sees the look on Helen’s face. 

As Helen steps off the ship, with one last radiating smile, and a wave goodbye, Zari thinks she’s definitely in way over her head. And she’s kind of okay with that.


End file.
